A plastic table board has gradually improved to a light structure of the current double-layer plastic sheet from a heavy structure of an early single-layer solid plastic board. That is to say, an upper panel and a lower bottom board are overlapped and bonded together. Moreover, edges of the top panel are usually provided with downward extending sides to cover edges of the lower bottom board, in order not for people to see the bonding traces of the top panel and the lower bottom board in appearance. In the use of the existing plastic table board, the clothing is often hooked by the side edge of the top panel. It is easy to hook and break the clothing. If a greater force is applied, the side edge of the top panel is directly broken off. In addition, the lower edge of the side edge of the top panel is sharper, easy to scratch fingers.